digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Mighty (Shiramu-Kuromu)
Mighty is something of a mystery. Where did he come from and why does he have such a rude behavior? Why does he love to pummel "weaklings" to death with his "GLORIOUS POWAH"? Why does he want to unleash the "BIG BANGS" upon his foes with his almighty attacks. Nobody can know for sure, but The Grand One uses him personally for his main offensive Digimon for whatever reason. How The Grand One puts up with his behavior in the first place is unknown, but it is said The Grand One intentionally gave him that personality just to have fun with the customization options of DMO. Although he is based on his DMO character owned by Shiramu-Kuromu, he is often more shown as ShineGreymon Burst Mode instead of the level he's currently at. His name, as well as his parallel's names, are a reference to a character from the anime Bomberman Jetters also called Mighty. Typically, all incarnations of Mighty have many things in common. Mighty's main picture, as his ShineGreymon form, holding a jar of Vaceline while screaming the name of the object, with a Rock-On explosion in the background is also used at Shiramu-Kuromu's avatar on an occasion, and also on Wikia as well. His voice sounds similar to The Grand One's, except Mighty's voice is based on a constantly shouting personality that brags about his ego and power. In comparison, his "parallel" Cruger is meant to be the calm, quiet, isolated personality of The Grand One. Digimon Masters Online As of 6/22/2012, Mighty is a Level 45 ShineGreymon, and is constantly complaining of not having access to Glorious Burst at the moment. Mighty is actually Shiramu-Kuromu's own partner Digimon in-game, with The Grand One's name being "Titanoking" to hide his identity as a deity-like being in this universe. Mighty, along with Titanoking, reside in the Lucemon server and are currently not in any guild as of 6/22/2012. Following this guide, and provided your on the same server, you can typically find where Mighty and Titanoking are training at provided they're not in the middle of any quests. However, while his speech is customized to Titanoking's liking as a selfish jerk, it is invisible to other people, so nobody else can really understand what is so "mighty" about him. Currently, both he and The Grand One are attempting to grind for Digi-Egg shells to sell for 100 Mega to create their own guild. Digimon: Bursting Cries Mighty is who The Grand One sends to pummel every protagonist to ever exist in the franchise after how they beat up Old Gaia. Calling them all weaklings after he finishes the job, he is only defeated by Theridramon (Super Ultimate) and ShineGreymon Burst Mode, both owned by Duo and Marcus respectively. Mighty feels like he's seeing double when he looks at Marcus, as Titanoking's avatar in-game is Marcus. Digimon: Aftermath Mighty appears yet again, except under the disguise of a noble Omnimon being forced into a fusion with a MetalGarurumon named Cruger. The reason for the need to hide is that The Grand One demands each of the Digimon that appear in the new Digital World must be from the Adventure 02 and Tamers Universe, and no later than those two universes, meaning Digimon such as ShineGreymon and B/C Digimon such as BetaBigdramon were not present in the new Digital World. While Marty assured Mighty that this was only temporary until he could expanded the Digital World's technology and harddrives to support more powerful Digimon, Mighty is furious since he knows Marty has been doing secret work behind everyone's backs designing Digimon specifically for the new Universe, such as the infamous Stellerdramon and Photondramon. Even so, Mighty is still Mighty after all of these years, still being the same douche we all know and hate. A running gag in the series is that while Mighty is as the person of "Omega", The Grand One would usually blame a problem on him, shout Omnimon's Japanese Name "OMEGAMON" clear into the horizon, as Omega reveals himself to have been hiding and immediately trips over nothing. Cruger, the fusion partner Mighty is shown with, is often bitter enemies with Mighty, because while Cruger is polite and gentle, Mighty is rude and aggressive. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Mighty is very rarely faced in place of Old Gaia every 1% of the time of facing The Grand One. If he appears instead of Old Gaia, he is known to be even tougher than Terranadrosus from The Great Battle of Xros Wars questline. Oddly, Mighty does not appear in that questline, leaving one to wonder how useful Mighty is to The Grand One. Some say he'd easily mess things up for the player given how tough Mighty is compared to other bosses. Those who beat Mighty, or at least see him in-game, will find an achievement trophy he has stuck on his tail. Mighty will then fling it to whoever it hits and leave the target at 1 HP and 0 MP. However, it's only a bluff move similar to how Ragnarok cannon is used in certain quests when Galacticmon is faced. In-order to actually guarantee Mighty appearing, but losing the chance of the trophy in the process, one simply has to challenge The Grand One with a ShineGreymon Burst Mode named Mighty in their party. He also has his own battle music to himself personally, as a parody of the famous One Winged Angel battle music. Digimon World: Jade Version Serves the same purpose as he does in B/C. "SAME AS IT EVER WAS." Other Digimon Games and other Mon-Games Mighty appears in any Digimon game Shiramu plays, is always an Agumon, but is NOT always based on the Data Squad line. Most of the times, however, he becomes WarGreymon and DNA Digivolves with a MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon instead of going for ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Typically, Mighty's personality is non-existent in these games as there is either no customization of the Digimon's speech like in DMO or no player Digimon speaking at all. In the Pokemon series, Mighty is a Charizard that Shiramu-Kuromu owns, both named such for identical reasons. Typically, whenever the character limit will allow it, Mighty is also the player name in certain games he plays as well. Most games, however, do not have the character limit to enable Mighty as a name, or certain MMOs already have the name Mighty as taken before Shiramu can make a character of that name. Typically, all incarnations of Mighty are Fire Element in speciality and have a highly offensive based playstyle, prefering to OHKO the opponent in one shot, and will be trained properly in order to do so. Even the final bosses aren't safe from being OHKO'd by Mighty's mightiness. For Other Uses Mighty typically acts as a selfish jerk so well that he has other uses for Shiramu as well. Typically Shiramu takes on Mighty's personality to personally intimidate other players into a PVP fight, which almost always ends in Shiramu turning out the victor because of the serious distractions caused by that.